Three's A Crowd
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: What if Beckett had kissed Eric Vaughn in that episode, and had tried to cover it up, what if she couldn't decide what she wanted, a retell and hopefully a bit more of Season 5 Episode 21.
1. The Kiss That Never Happened

_**A/N: This was inspired by the episode "a Squab and Quail", which was from season 5 episode 21, a what if story. Review, follow, favourite PM me to let me know what you think, should I continue?**_

_**I do love and ship Caskett religiously I just wanted to mix things up, and how things could be made a bit more interesting in that episode, if we had longer, please don't kill me.**_

* * *

"There's nothing complicated in meeting a woman like you and knowing what to do", he smiled leaning further and further into her. The look of worry disappeared from her face as she closed her eyes and slightly leaned in, and in that instance he knew she wanted this too. He met her lips softly, she allowed him to, he kissed her with more passion again, and she did back without thinking, without stopping he ran his hands through her hair, as she placed hers on his arms. He stopped for a second and pulled back, looking lovingly at her, she opened her eyes without a smile nor frown on her face as she stood there breathing in and out slowly, thinking about what she had just done.

Abruptly a shot rang through the air, shattering the window, she pushed him away within a second of hearing the shot, and he jumped down the same as her. They lay still on the ground for a couple of minutes after the shooting had stopped. Slowly Beckett pulled herself upwards looking around the room, shattered glass and a broken flower vase lay on the floor. Once she was sure the shooter was gone, she beckoned Vaughn to get up. Doing so he brushed his suit, smiling,

"That was close".

She smiled, wishing she hadn't.

His room had an instant 911 call, whenever anything happened, Beckett had pressed the button when they went down, and now knew they were on their way.

* * *

"So," he started

She looked at him blankly,

"Well"

Still no response,

"We should probably get our story sorted before your people and my people and half of the army come" he smirked

"What story? Nothing happened we were talking about the case then the shooting began but they missed you by a millimetre, we both fell to the ground and waited for their arrivals…remember" she said concerned.

"Right, so we just pretend like it never happened then" he asked cocking his head to the side, slightly disappointed.

"It didn't, it can't have, it never happened, just forget it" she demanded, avoiding eye contact.

"What never happened?" a familiar voice asked

They both turned to look at the door, where CSU had just walked in and started searching, but what caught their eye was Castle standing, leaning even on a wall smiling.


	2. In the spur of the moment

_**A/N: Hi, so the first chapter of this story led to mixed reviews, so I didn't have clear outside opinion of this story, I respect everyone's opinion even those that don't like it, but some of the reviews were very harsh, and if you don't mind me asking you not to swear horribly in your reviews, as I would like to keep it as people- friendly as possible. But here goes, this is for the people that enjoyed it, my reviewers, Favs and followers again don't hate me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_"What never happened?" a familiar voice asked_

_They both turned to look at the door, where CSU had just walked in and started searching, but what caught their eye was Castle standing, leaning even on a wall smiling._

* * *

"Castle, w,what are you doing here?" Beckett panicked.

"well I heard from the boys about the 911 call, so I asked Martin from CSU, a lovely man by the way, to give me a lift, I wanted to check you were ok!" he said standing up straight, walking closer towards the two of them, he eyes shifted between the two of them, then he fixated on Beckett and repeated" What never happened?"

"I'm going to talk to CSU," Eric chipped in, he walked away hastily.

"So…" Castle started,

"I was just telling Eric ways to move on after this whole thing is over" she replied, hating every word that came out of her mouth.

_How could I do this to him?_

"Ahh, well I'm glad you're ok" he smiled pulling her in for a hug; she hugged him back, closed her eyes and started hating herself.

* * *

_(An hour and a half later, CSU and Castle are gone; Martin gave him a lift home) _

Silence fell between the pair for the first time that evening, after about fifteen minutes or so, Eric opened his mouth to say…

"Don't, just don't say anything" she begged him, burying her face in her hands.

"Kate…" he stared softly,

"No, Eric really, I mean it I shouldn't have kissed you back earlier it was a mistake, it won't happen again", she breathed staring at him

He looked back at her, and then asked "Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because…I…It was a spur of the moment thing, I like you Eric I do, but…"

"You love Castle right?" he finished for her

"Yes", she said breaking eye contact.

He turned on his heel and walked into one of the four bedrooms they had in the safe house, just before shutting his door, he said, I believe and respect your wishes Kate, but I can't help thinking you doubt your relationship with castle" The door clicked shut behind him.

Kate sighed lying down on the sofa, praying he was wrong because she really did love castle.


	3. Let's put this thing to bed

**A/N: Hello dear readers, just saying thank you to all my reviewers/followers/favourites. And I do mean to all my reviewers, even the bad ones, because your criticism does help believe me, well parts of it. I took a long time to think about this chapter and try and dial the drama down a bit, but please if you love it review, if you hate it review, I'll take it**

* * *

"_She really did love Castle"_

* * *

Kate Beckett was lying in an unfamiliar double bed, as she woke in the morning, for a second she went into panic mode, until she remembered where she was.

_Ring ring_

She rolled over to see her phone screen lit up, it was Esposito.

"Espo" she said yawning,

"Yo Beckett, we have a lead on the case, we brought in the vics ex-wife, she's in interrogation, do you want to do the honours or shall I?" he asked grinning

She smiled

"I will if you don't mind, I just want to put this thing to bed", she paused, "I'll be there in twenty, keep her guessing".

"alright, see ya" he replied cutting off.

Heaving herself up from the bed she groaned, she looked at the time on the alarm clock next to her, 6:48 am.

Sighing she got up, and got dressed quietly as to not wake up Vaughn, she was out the flat in ten minutes.

* * *

"Hey Beckett", Castle said, once he spotted her coming into the precinct,

"Castle, what are you doing here it's only seven in the morning, shouldn't you be dreaming about pancakes or something,

"Oh you know I don't dream about pancakes detective", he grinned cheekily.

She half laughed, taking her coffee from him, her smile faded instantly the minute her back was turned to him.

_I have to tell him._

_I can't, he'll hate me._

_He'll understand, talk to him._

_No he won't_

_You have to tell him, he'll find out someway_

_What if he hates me_

_Should have thought about that before, if you don't tell him I will_

_Great, now I'm going insane._

* * *

"BECKETT!" Castle yelled

"What?!" she said jumping back into reality

"You just ignored me for like a whole minute" he whined

"Sorry, I was, tired" she said quickly.

_Yeah, you're going to have to do better than that._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry it is a very short chapter, I'll make it up to you next time. BTW the italics are in her head thinking, her conscious fighting with her. **


	4. Leave it alone

**A/N: Hello readers, long time no seen, sorry I've been preoccupied for a while, but now I'm back and rearing to go. I also wanted to make clear that SHE DID NOT SLEEP WITH VAUGHN. Sorry for the misunderstanding, she was sleeping in another room in the flat. **

She got up leaving the interrogation room, there was no doubt in her mind, that the x-wife was NOT guilty of murder, maybe murdering a few drinks the night before, but not murdering the vic.

She made her way over to the whiteboard crossing out yet another list on the list of hopeful suspects; she stared intently for a moment or two until she heard something behind her.

"Well hello, missing me" a voice whispered.

She jumped, dreading to see who it was.

As she saw she relaxed, her whole body let out a silent sigh,

"Oh hey Castle", she smiled

"Hey, you looked startled, expecting someone else" he smiled slyly joking with her.

"What, no, why.. why would you even think that?" she stuttered, shocked.

"I...uh, I was just joking", he stuttered back.

"Sorry, I'm just getting frustrated with this case, she lied,

_As if, you liar_

_Shut up_

_Make me_

"Anyways, I have to catch up on some writing", he reluctantly sighed,

"Aha, well I'll be home later, and also cold we talk about something late tonight it's kind of important", she asked pleadingly.

"Oh sorry, can't tonight me and the other murder mystery boys are heading out to the old haunt, guys only sort of night", he replied,

"Didn't you have one last Friday?" she asked suspiciously

"Yeah, but we wanted talk about Carson Pierce, news on the street is he wants to join our group, aaaannnnddd so not going to happen Carson!" he smiled laughing loudly, as if Carson could hear him, 2Catch you later though, don't stay up to late"

"Yeah, okay another night then" she called out as he got in the lift

"Yeah, yeah" he replied half-heartedly already texting the other boys.

_Great_

"Does he always keep you waiting?" a low husky voice asked from behind.

_JESUS CHRIST_

Beckett jumped around, this time not as happy to see this face…Vaughn.

"Umm…no!" she replied, not even convincing herself.

"Do you want to try that last answer again", h said a smirk forming on his face

_Great now he's doing that thing_

_What thing?_

_You know that face_

_It's your own fault_

_SHUT UP_

"Kate?" Vaughn asked softly brining her back into reality.

She snapped her head up to look at him, and made sure no-one was looking as she leant in and whispered

"what happened yesterday was a mistake, I LOVE CASTLE, yes, sometimes it's hard and I doesn't go right, but that's with every relationship, he taught me that, so please leave it alone" she asked desperately.

Silence.

"Kate, he's not right for you, and I will do whatever it takes to show you that!", and then he got up and left..

She sighed heavily placing her head in her hands.

_It's like talking to a brick wall_

_You brought it upon yourself_

_Yes, now I am trying to fix it_

_It's your own fault_

_SHUT UP_

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, enjoy, drop a comment below thanks **


End file.
